


iced tea is refreshing; but not as refreshing as you

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: Chanyeol brings Junmyeon some iced tea while he's studying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this crappy and short Drabble

As Chanyeol neared the study table where Junmyeon sat, Junmyeon looked up at him and gave him the brightest smile that was always reserved for him. Chanyeol stumbled, as always taken by Junmyeon's beauty. 

He made his way to the seat across Junmyeon and put down the iced tea he had gotten them. Junmyeon reached across the short distance and placed his hand on Chanyeol's.

"Thank you for bringing me this babe. You're the best." By now he was running slow circles onto the top of Chanyeol's hands. 

"Your welcome, baby. You know I'll always be here for anything you need." 

Junmyeon blushed and gave him a small smile. He took his drink, and started to sip it. 

"So how much longer do you plan on staying here? It's been like 3 hours."

Junmyeon shook his head at his extra boyfriend, "Babe, it's literally only been like 30 minutes, and 20 of those thirty minutes you went to get iced tea." Chanyeol pouted, clearly bored. 

Junmyeon just chuckled. His boyfriend was so cute when he got pouty. He was like his own puppy. Junmyeon looked around to make sure no one was watching, and reached across the table to pull Chanyeol's face to his. 

He pulled him close and kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet, but it still gave Junmyeon butterflies. Everything with Chanyeol always felt new and it always felt amazing. 

He pulled away and sat back down before they could get caught by the librarian. When he looked at Chanyeol he was giving him a big grin, the one where his eyes would crinkle up into crescents, and all of his teeth would show, the one that made Junmyeon fall a bit deeper every single day. 

Junmyeon took another sip of his iced tea. It was refreshing but not as refreshing as Chanyeol. 

"Alright I'll make you a deal. If you help me study this last chapter then we can leave right after." 

Chanyeol thought about it for a second and then nodded his head. "You've got yourself a deal babe." 

****


	2. Bonus

That was one hour ago. Was Chanyeol complaining? No. Because he was too busy making Junmyeon all hot and bothered. 

When he had first sat next to Junmyeon he had really really tried to help him study. All for the record time of about five minutes. Then he had gotten bored. First he had started to just lay his head against Junmyeon shoulder, and occasionally whine in Junmyeon's neck and be impatient, but then he found a way to not be bored.

He had started kissing his neck and he had started to move his hand up Junmyeon's thigh. Junmyeon would slap his hand away. Then Junmyeon decided to just give up for the day.

"To hell with it. Let's just go home." Chanyeol smiled happily, getting what he had wanted all along. Spoiled brat. 

Chanyeol was going to pay for this when he got home.


End file.
